Twilight inspired Songs or Poems By Lauren
by Bethi-woo
Summary: A selection of songs written by my friend Lauren. Inspired by twilight. Please review!
1. broken memories

_**Disclaimer – Me and Lauren DON'T own twilight or any of the characters.**_

**A/N – Hey guyyyyyss! Well, recently, I got a close friend of mine – Lauren – into twilight. She's reading New Moon at the moment, and she's written this song herself. This song/poem is inspired by New Moon, and she sent it me, and I thought it was excellent xD Sadly, she hasn't got a fanfic account, and we thought it'd be easier for me to put her songs on here.**

**Please review and tell me what you think, and I'll show her all the reviews.**

**Her first song/poem;**

_'Broken memories'_

I lie awake on a long dark night,  
I can't seem to tame my mind,  
maybe I can't accept the life that's mine,  
the day reminds me of you,  
the night holds your truth.

I just thought I'd let you know,  
when you're not with me I wish I was free... fearless... able to believe,  
this brings tears to my eyes,  
'cause we've had our shares of ups and downs,  
how quickly life can turn around,  
in an instant the sun shines and I cant avoid the light,  
I think I'm holding on to your memory to tight.

I see your soul its kinda grey,  
I see your heart you look away,  
you see my wrists I know your pain - the hunger that taunts you,  
as it beats through my veins.

although it hurts you must be strong,  
'cause deep down,  
I know it will always feel this way,  
I cant hold on to your memory much longer,  
I want you the thing that's real,  
something I can touch,  
something I can feel.

let me see your face once more,  
the pain I'm feeling I cant endure,  
I need you here,  
I know what's best for us,  
our love is to strong to be broken,  
only by a fact you know that you can control it -  
the torment that seeks you,  
I believe,  
make a sacrifice for me.

**A/N – So, what you think? Please review and tell us you're comments and maybe some advice and ideas?**

**Mush love,**

**Bethi & Lauren. x**


	2. absent heart

**A/N – Hey again guys! I read that you all loved Lauren's first song/poem, so she's written you another one. Personally, I love this one, and I think it's even better than the first :D Review and tell us what you all think!**

**x**

_'absent heart'_

Come, turn around ,  
Open your eyes and see,  
The suffering your causing me,  
When you left,  
You took my heart,  
It hurt so much as if you tore it apart,

You still live in me,  
I hear you in my mind,  
You guide me constantly,  
I dream about your return,  
In nightmares that haunt me,  
In them, I run,  
I run so far off into the setting sun,  
Not noticing my chosen path,  
Now I cant find my way back,  
I'm lost in a land of pain, loneliness and confusion,  
For all eternity,

I awake filling the room with my screams,  
I find I'm alone ,  
As I remember the glory you used to bring,  
Looking back on it all I'm blind,  
Its hard to walk this path alone,  
Its hard to find which ways to go,  
I'm broken now your gone.

**A/N – So, what you think?! Awesome huh?**

**Thanks!**

**Bethi and Loz.**

**xx**


	3. say yes

**A/N – Hey fishes! I hope your enjoying Lauren's work! (Yeah I help a _tiny _bit x'D) This one is in EPOV, so it's kinda different from the other two she's written. We decided to add a proper chorus into this, and I love the end part. (: Enjoy, and review! xx**

_'Say yes.'_

So much love to give,  
so little to ask,  
I know it's a big commitment,  
but I know our love will last.  
Before you came,  
I was hiding in the shadows,  
trying to escape the pain of eternal life.

_**(chorus)**_  
I know it's a big risk,  
a big jump,  
I wish tomorrow was our day,  
a big step,  
a big change,  
but it's not a big price to pay.

Being so lonely can feel like  
a knife through my dead heart.  
Whatever life brings,  
we'll fight through everything.

Now I'm down on one knee again,  
if you say no,  
it will hurt,  
but I must be strong 'cause,  
deep down, I know you loved me all along.

_**(chorus x2)**_  
I know it's a big risk,  
a big jump,  
I wish tomorrow was our day,  
a big step,  
a big change,  
but it's not a big price to pay.

_**(spoken)**__  
_marry me.

**A/N – What you think? Awsome eh? :D Review please!**

**Mush lovee,  
Lauren & Bethi.**


	4. dream is reality

_**Disclaimer – We don't own twilight, got it? /**_

**A/N – Hey guys! Sorry we've been gone for so long! I _(Bethi)_ have been on holiday for a week, and we start school in 2 days – _eek! _- and everything has a bit crazy lately. :P**

**I love this one, it's very... professional, I think. We worked on it in McDonald's . Haha. Hope you like the lyrics. (:**

_'Dream is Reality'_

When dreaming,  
I'm guided to another world,  
A realm of which is different,  
Different from all on earth,  
Then I open my eyes and see,  
My distant dream is reality,  
You're here with me,  
You're as real as can be,  
You're not just a fragment of my imagination,  
Unless I'm constantly living a dream,  
One of which,  
I never want to wake from,  
In case you're gone,  
And you were just a dream,  
A good dream at that,  
One that I would want to relive,  
Night after night,  
You're my knight in shining armour,  
You're my Romeo,  
And I'm your Juliet,  
I live in a world,  
A fairy tale gone wrong.

**A/N – There you go. :)  
What do you think?  
Please review, and go read my _(bethi's_)story! :D**

**Thanks, love you all!**

**Bethi n Loz x**


	5. venom

**A/N – Sorry we haven't updated in a while, it's school's fault! :P This is one of my favourites, and I think Lauren is getting better at writing by each second, and I hope you think so too! (: This song/poem is based on _Breaking Dawn_, obviously.** **Disclaimer – We don't own _Twilight _or ANY of the characters.**

_'Venom'_

The darkness overwhelms me,  
As I move it drags me further under,  
Your venom intoxicates my blood,  
It pumps through my veins,  
Weakening my heart,  
Already my memories are just blurred images of the past,  
The face of my new born daughter,  
Fading away into the darkness,  
My body is trapped unable to move,  
It crushes me,  
As my heart beats its last,  
I say to myself,  
'The worst is over now',  
But the force gets stronger,  
Cutting me off from the world,  
Holding me hostage,  
I am helpless,  
It tightens it's deadly grip around my vulnerable body,  
Squeezing the last remaining human life from me,  
Making it almost impossible to breathe,  
I question my life,  
I fear I am not strong enough to fight off the darkness,  
Scared of leaving my loved ones,  
Scared of never seeing their angelic faces again,  
The darkness is lifting,  
Turning grey,  
Then purple,  
Then finally white,  
It's like a heavy burden has been lifted,  
I hear familiar voices in my head,  
Whispers all around,  
The dark barrier around my mind gone,  
Vanished,  
I open my eyes,  
To a more clear world,  
I am no longer alone,  
Edward's angel-like face his velvet smooth voice,  
Everything, Everything,  
Is perfect and more,  
I notice things that I didn't before,  
Edward's perfect,  
More perfect than I ever imagined. 

**A/N – Ta-daa! Review please, and we'll update sooner! X**

**Bethi and Lauren / KS and KP / Bee-Bee and La-La.  
x**


End file.
